The Son of Neptune
by bienvenu
Summary: This is my dream of how the Son of Neptune should go. First I will start off in Annebeth's point of view and then switch back and forth between her and Percy. Maybe some Percy angst later on.
1. Annebeth I

_Percy was gone, and he probably doesn't even remember me and our quests together. The person I knew is not even there anymore. Jason said he was getting his memory back and he was slowly remembering people, I wonder if Percy is remembering me right now, or our last kiss. _

After only six months, Leo and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin had gotten the majestic boat up and running. It was final that only the four of us, Jason, Piper, Leo and I would be going to speed the journey along. It was also decided that we would be heading on an official quest and maybe would never return. I had a knot in my stomach like a grenade about to go off and I didn't know why. I was a warrior and rational thinker, I always got around "nerves". But this was Percy, I haven't seen him in so long there is no way I could ever think about what our reunion would be like, if we even had a reunion. The day we left all the campers sent us away and Rachel sent me away with a few words of wisdom.

"Don't worry, you will find each other again."

I know that it wasn't an official prophecy but I still felt it had a little bit of truth buried down deep like a sign of safe passage in a way. But anyway, with Jason being the son of Zeus we the boat moved like lightning. This only gave me more angst. I could tell Piper and Jason were all feeling the same way because Piper didn't know if Jason had a girlfriend, Jason didn't know if he had a girlfriend and I didn't know if Percy would look at me strait in the eyes and act like he had never seen them before in his life. I had nightmares about that part.

Then out of nowhere, we got lost. Since Jason's memory wasn't the best I couldn't blame him for thinking that everything in the Bay area looked familiar. It took us days and days of sailing around the coast of low rising rolling mountains before he said…

"That's it!" real quietly like he was unsure, then louder and louder until he was screaming, "THAT'S IT THAT'S IT THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" Piper asked, "There is nothing here."

"You have to look behind the mountains, Leo, sail strait right into the mountains. There is a waterfall; we are going to go right through it."

And that is exactly what we did. It was amazing to be able to see the water and hear the water, but when it touched your skin it melted and dried instantly. This only made me think of Percy more. But then it stopped running and turned into solid ice. There was no turning back now. Then all of a sudden the small bay we just entered was overrun with small warrior ships filled with people in purple t-shirts just like Jason's. They were all just kids, mostly teenagers a few centaurs but they were kids none the less. We were here. But what worried me was that they all had spears pointed at us and there was not a happy face in sight, but for one. A little girl, maybe nine had a puzzled look on her face…and then realization hit her and she screamed with joy.

"Jason!" the strange girl cried.

"Hazel?" he replied almost unsurely.

After that the rest of the rather bad ass looking warriors jumped on our war ship and I started binding our arms and legs with ropes and I was about to fight when Jason commanded me to not move at all or they will kill me. Btu it came too late and I was struggling when a girl with dark black hair and gladiator type armor drew back her arrow, which was dripping in a purple liquid, and sliced me in the arm. It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on and then I fell overboard.

The next thing I knew I was waking us in a bed that was surprisingly comfortable, and my arm felt like it weighed a million pounds. I jumped up ready for battle when Piper, Leo and the girl that hit me with the arrow were sitting next to me. It was Piper that calmed me down and made me sit back on the bed.

"What is she doing here," I commanded.

"My name in Reyna, you're lucky to be alive," The warrior girl responded to me.

"Annebeth, we are lucky we are still here, you should be nice to her," Replied Piper.

"But WHERE are we," I said.

"Welcome to camp Jupiter," replied Leo.

Wow we made it, It only took me getting shot at. I do not like getting my but whooped at anything and now the camp Jupiter people got me first before we even stepped out on their land. I got up out of the infirmary and walked around the camp. It looked just like camp half-blood but with Roman architecture everywhere. Wow camp half-blood really has a lot of Greek architecture. The campers were fighting and jousting. Almost like Spartans. I couldn't picture Percy in a place filled with little savages, Percy! Where was he, had he seen me, why wasn't he in the tent with the others! I ran back and demanded where Percy one from the girl everyone calls perfect Reyna.

"You're not going to like it but he is gone," she smirked.

"What! What do you mean he is gone" I screamed.

"What?"

"Really?" replied Piper and Leo right after me.

"Don't go on tying your grannies in a knot, he left for a quest by himself like 2 weeks ago, I doubt he is going to return we sent him on a suicide mission. There is no way a filthy Greek demi-god gains our trust without proving themselves first."

_I had found Percy, but he was gone. But what troubled me even more than not knowing where my best friend and my boyfriend was, was that I had a pretty sure idea that Reyna didn't know we came from camp half-blood._


	2. Percy I

_I had found Percy, but he was gone. But what troubled me even more than not knowing where my best friend and my boyfriend was, was that I had a pretty sure idea that Reyna didn't know we came from camp half-blood._

Percy

I felt trapped within my own mind. Like I was walking in a tunnel and all of a sudden it collapsed behind me. I know I came from somewhere but no matter how hard you try to get to the other side; you are stuck on this one. The only way to go is forward and you don't want to go that way because it is the only place that is unknown.

My head felt like that for the past couple weeks. I can't seem to remember anything other than my own name and someone named Annebeth. I need to find her; she is the only one who can tell me who I am. When I woke up out of nowhere I stumbled upon a summer camp, except it wasn't just any summer camp. It was a place for half gods! I almost died seventeen times and couldn't shake the feeling they knew something I didn't and wouldn't tell me. Then I realized I was the son of Neptune, the god of the sea. When they found out an oracle told me a prophecy and I got send on a quest to prove myself. Prove myself? I didn't even know who I was. A girl in particularly knew something, a girl named Reyna. But I just don't know.

My life seems like one big puzzle and all the pieces are white.

"You need to find the lost eagle of Jupiter" said the girl Reyna. "It was stolen from our camp the day Jason went missing. If you can find it and bring it back to us, granted you live, I will tell you who you are."

"You know who I was and you didn't tell me? Are you crazy?" I yelled, as I sucked some water out of this poor kid's water bottle and it froze into a knife.

"No _I _don't know who you are, but the prophecy does and it will tell you what you need to do to find your memories. That is something you must get as a reward for proving yourself and your honor."

"I have no idea where to go or what to look for, I may never find it." I sassed back because she was being really unhelpful to a guy with amnesia.

"I have a feeling you are not meant to be trusted so I will not trust you until it is time. And you are the son of Neptune, your father is brothers with Jupiter himself, maybe if you ask nicely he will just tell you where it is."

"But you said yourself that the gods have sealed themselves off from their children, and who knows if he will help me either way. But I suppose…"

And that is when it got weird, I mean she touched me on the temples and started speaking ancient Greek which in my frazzled mind I managed to translate for some reason and it ended up sounding something like this,

_The son of the sea will be right at home in his land of snow _

_But in your comfort all your dangerous devils will come and play _

_Facer of fears will examine your dread_

_Only fire and armor will banish the decaying god of lighting's lead_


	3. Annabeth II

_The son of the sea will be right at home in his land of snow _

_But in your comfort all your dangerous devils will come and play _

_Facer of fears will examine your dread_

_Only fire and armor will banish the decaying god of lighting's lead_

Annebeth:

I packed up my things; we had to go after Percy. He was out there on his own on an impossible quest and there was no way I could possibly let his do this alone without me. He is just a stupid Seaweed brain sometimes!

But then I remembered that Percy didn't remember who he was, or who I was or anything about his past. All of our adventures, everything we worked for, all that we were, were all in vain. It's almost like they didn't happen. Grover was no help at all, since they had that "special" connection I thought he was surely going to find him, but it was almost like their connection was cut. Like Percy didn't even exist anymore. But he is or was my boyfriend; Percy Jackson will always be worth saving no matter what happens.

"Luke, Piper, Jason. We are leaving." I commanded

"Why?" Leo asked with his mouth full of potato chips,

"Because Percy is out there and we need to find him to fulfill this great prophecy before he kills himself."

"I'm staying." Said Jason

"Then I am too." Replied Piper, "I'm not leaving you here alone"

We all knew she didn't want to leave him because she still feared he had some sort of girlfriend here and she did not want him to remember without her right next to him so maybe he could make a choice, and her being a daughter of Aphrodite, there wasn't much of a choice.

"Fine, you have to do what you have to do, maybe you can figure out who else is supposed to be in the prophecy to, we need all the hands we can get for the voyage." I said "common Leo, fire up the Argo II."

"Ay Ay captain, but we don't even know where to start," he said as we walked to the boat,"I mean It might take forever and we don't even know where he was heading. It was weeks ago that he left."

"I know where to go."

"You do?"

"We are headed north"


End file.
